Halloween battle Royale
Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE NO RESEARCH WAIT NOOO PLEASE I HAVE A FAM- * His screams and slashing nosies can be heard * Fight! In the pizzeria of Freddy Fazbear Flippy went there for some cash. He walked in and looked at the monitors but saw a cartoon with a mouse starring at him. Flippy was reminded of the war and threw the tablet at the ground. Mickey crawled out and starred at Flippy smiling like a devil. In another place we see Springtrap hiding in a room with a mutilated man. It was the announcer he stared at it before he heard the sound of slamming he decided to check it out but Jason Voorhees was standing there. Springtrap pulled out his axe and readied for battle. Error Sans was killing other Sans but he heard an ender pearl being thrown he turned around and saw Herobrine with Blueberry's broken bloodied body. He pulled out a axe and Error summoned a gaster blaster and they readied to fight. Joey Drew Studios and Freddy Fazbear pizzeria were making a cross over Bendy walked out of his cartoon and saw a janitor who was Skitzo. He saw him cleaning up a pile of bloody bones. Bendy turned into Ink Bendy and ran at him. Skitzo then bit into one of the bones a created a bone knife. While Freddy Kruger was going to try and hide in the pizzeria to kill more kids he went into the spare parts room. He began trashing the place ripping apart old animatronic parts spilling wires everwhere. He listened and heard something. It was a Sonic game he turned it on because he remembered playing it. After a few minutes he broke the game in rage. Sonic Exe’s soul crawled out and smiled and charged at Freddy. Freddy smiles and readied for battle. Slenderman teleported Into the place hoping to gain a new proxy. Meanwhile Pennywise crawls in disguised as a worker but then an employee pulled him to show his face, His head was stabbed with a pointy tongue. Slender man saw this and wanted to kill him because he was a clown. Pennywise turned into. A giant beetle with crab claws and spider legs. Pennywise roared at the top of his lungs and charged for a epic fight. F-Fight o-one.. Flippy threw his chair at the mouse who pulled out a knife and slashes the chair in half before throwing the pieces at Flippy. Flippy dodged and punched the mouse and pulled out a gun and shot at him. He dodged but it hit the door controls locking the door. Flippy then tried to bite Mickey who pulled out a cartoonishly like bom. He threw it at him causing him to lose an arm. Flippy then charged at him. Mickey dodges. Flippy then scratched at the door violently. Mickey then grabbed Flippy and threw him at the wall destroying anything near it. Flippy coughed up blood. He growled and began shooting at him again. He ran out of ammo. Mickey stuffed a cartoon bomb into his mouth he watched as Flippy exploded. Mickey walked in to see the results of fight four. Fight two and yes I’m a ghost now! Bendy punched Skitzo and he stabbed his shoulder. Bendy kicked him and knocks Skitzo away. Skitzo then threw the bone at him but missed. Bendy ripped out a rusty pipe and whacks Skitzo on the head. Skitzo grabbed Bendy and slammed him into the ground. Skitzo then saw a puddled under him. He moved out of the way. After a giant hand rose and tried to smash Skitzo, Skitzo then dodged. He then saw 12 Bendy‘s behind him who all formed to make a bigger Bendy. Who punched Skitzo near a shelf which has a springlock head that fell on his head. A piece of water fell on it. It crushed Skitzo’s skull. Bendy saw Mickey who shakes hands on working together. Fight three GO! Spring Trap and Jasons machete collided. Jason kicked while Spring Trap who shoves Jason into electric wires. Jason then stabbed Spring in the shoulderl Spring Trap summoned phantoms while he tries to get the machete out of his shoulder. Spring got it out and saw Jason has killed all his phantoms. Spring threw Jason into a table and stabs his legs. He then shoved him into a spring lock suit. Bones crunching can be heard as Spring walks into the room to see ??? someone not asked has arrived Bob walked through the halls and sees error sans sideshow bob: hello bitch error: bitch your mother error throws a ball of energy at bob and he crouches bob: bad try, hahahahahaha Bob throws his machete in the stomach in error Fight five GOOO! Sonic Exe and Freddy began slashing at each other and making a bloodied mess. Sonic Exe then spin dashes at Freddy. Freddy dodged and made Sonic Exe get knocked out. In the dream world. Freddy grabbed Sonic Exe and began throwing him around the place. Sonic Exe then ran at him and tore his eye out. Freddy yelled in pain as Sonic Exe then tore him apart graphically. His heart was held by Sonic Exe who flew into the real world. FIGHT 6 GO!! Herobrine threw TNT at Sideshow Bob which blew him up. Error then shoot his blaster at Hero who dodged and threw his axe at him. Error dodged and sent strings at Herobrine he dodged all of them. Herobrine punched Error. Error then looked at a trident and realized that was the last thing he would see. He was hit and brutally exploded into bones and glitched. Herobrine laughed. Fight 7 GOO! Pennywise charged at Slender who used his tentacles to grab the clown. He tore them off and hit Slender into a wall. Pennywise then turned in a mummy and tied his strings around his neck. Slender then grabbed Pennywise's neck. He used his tentacles to rip one of the strings but. CRUCH! His neck was broken Pennywise then turned into a octopus and ate him. But Crash remade Sideshow Bob who shoot him in the head. “Hahahahah! Final fight GO! Mickey Bendy SpringTrap SideShow Bob Herobrine and Sonic Exe stand near each other Bendy stares at Herobrine Sonic Exe stared at sad mouse. Sideshow Bob stares at Springtrap. They all charge. Herobrine throws his axe at Bendy and Bendy dodges. While the mouse and Sonic are throwing punches at each other. Sonic Exe flies up into the air and unleashed “HEEEEEL!” But the fabric of reality breaks open to show a knife through Sonics head. “HERES FREDDY!” He yelled as he jumped down to face Spring Trap. SideShow Bob was almost stabbed through the heart by Bendy. Herobrine then kicked Bendy into a wall. Springtrap then stabs through Herobrine‘s head and heart with the machete he stole from Jason. Freddy kicked SpringTrap in the gut into a wall. SpringTrap is quick to get up and opens his jaw for a Jumpscare. Until he was stabbed through the heart by a healed Jason with a Freddy Fazbear mask, He built a weapon it’s animatronic limbs. Freddy and Jason starred at each other and began charging at one another. Freddy stabbed Jason in the cheek while Jason stabbed him in the neck. Freddy kicked him in the gro and grabbed the spot on his neck. Jason grabbed a metal wire from the mess and jammed it into Freddy’s eye ending the dream demon. Jason stares at Bendy who turns into Beast Bendy. The mouse then jumped onto Jasons back as Bendy charged at them. He head butted Jason into a wall where he was shocked and his mask exploded from over heating. Mickey and Bendy shake hands and jump back into their cartoon. Bendy: Guess it’s a happy ending! Mickey Mouse: Yep! sideshow bob:no bendy:what to be continued This melees winners are! Bendy and Mickey appear and high five each other Bendy ,sideshow bob? and Mickey! Category:Halloween users battle tourtnament Category:Collab One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees